


Higher. Further. Faster.

by flowerdragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Natasha, or as most know her, Black Widow, hadn’t had many people visiting her since the snap. The lack of ‘heroes’ meant everyone was constantly on assignments across the entirety of the universe. So when all of a sudden Thor, Banner, Steve and this recently appeared Carol showed up, it was anything but easy to concentrate.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Higher. Further. Faster.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



**PROLOGUE**

“I like her,” Thor said, Mjolnir now firmly back in his grasp.

“Me too,” Natasha uttered, so quietly she barely even heard herself.

Natasha glanced over Carol, trying to suss the woman out. She seemed stuck up but not in the usual way that made Nat roll her eyes and walk on. Not to say she didn’t trust her, but she hardly knew anything about her. She had to change that. 

**MAIN**

It had been a long time since Nat had done any sort of training, her muscles aching from the insane strength Carol put into her punches. Between blocking Carol’s hits, Nat gasped for air, her lungs burning as they screamed for oxygen. Despite all the hell she got put through as a child, she never remembered being at a loss to this level.

After dodging another hit that was strategically aimed at her left leg, Nat leapt toward the blonde, her heel in line with Carol’s shin. Carol moved quickly, her accuracy phenomenal as she swung her leg around, hooking it behind Nat’s, causing Nat to land firmly on her back. Nat, winded, signalled a time-out. 

“Are you okay?” Carol asked, giving her a hand up.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Nat said as she swiped Carol's hand away, remaining seated on the floor. 

It was Nat’s idea to train together, thinking it could give her some time to get to know Carol, but instead her focus laid on only winning against her.

“It’s okay to be out of practice, Natasha,” Carol replied, her smile friendly. 

Natasha sighed. It wasn’t Carol’s fault that she felt this way. After the loss of the people she called family, it had been difficult to get the motivation to train. She’d practically given up. 

“I just need ten minutes then I’ll be fine,” Nat responded, finally making eye contact, “I don’t mean to be so bitchy.” 

Carol went over to their water bottles and chucked Nat’s over to her. Nat watched as Carol took some gulps of her water, a trickle falling down her neck. Nat had a quick thought where she was licking the droplet from Carol’s skin. Blushing, she quickly pushed the absurd idea aside, taking a swig of her own water, brushing it off as fatigue and thirst. 

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Carol said as she grinned. She sat beside Nat on the floor, stretching out her legs. Nat tried to ignore the aching moan that Carol made, but it was difficult with the room being so quiet. It seemed to bounce off the walls. 

“So, why did you come back?” 

“I owed Fury a favour,” Carol said, her tone changing from playful to grief.

Nat noticed as Carol lowered her head between where her arms rested against her knees. She couldn’t stop herself as she put her hand on Carol’s hand. 

“I understand,” Nat said, the ache inside her stomach returning. “I lost nearly everyone I love.”

“I wish I had been here sooner, I could have made the difference between life and death.”

“You can’t put that pressure on yourself, Carol. None of us can.” Nat soothed a thumb over Carol’s skin, noticing how soft it felt. 

Carol looked up to where Nat’s hand was, smiling at the gentle touch. She hadn’t felt another person’s warmth in a long time, they seemed to have that in common. Nat and Carol sat there for a moment, the only sound being the soft pants as Nat recovered. 

“Okay, that’s enough rest," Nat said it mainly for herself.

“Are you su-,” Carol began before Nat hurled a sword her way. Carol caught the sword with one hand, standing and pivoting to face Nat who was already in a fighting position, her sword in a close stance. 

Carol smirked before spinning her sword behind her, twirling it up and over before catching it into her left hand. Nat ran to her, swinging the weapon down into Carol’s, the sound of the metal gliding over each other sharp and pinching to their ears. 

Carol pulled back before clashing their swords back together. Within a few hits, they began learning each other’s movements and defending themselves against them pretty easily. Carol had the high ground with her insane strength, nearly sending Nat to her knees when she hit down against her weapon. Natasha didn’t give in despite the sweat dripping from her forehead. 

“We can stop?” Carol asked. 

“No,” Nat shouted as she crashed her sword down, putting her full weight into it. 

Nat fought harder than her body wanted to, her mind focused on defeating Carol just once during their training, ignoring that Carol was by far a lot stronger than her. It was only when Carol caught Nat in a manoeuvre that had her tumbling back, hitting the concrete of the wall with a loud thud, that she woke up to that fact. Nat desperately struggled to escape Carol, noticing that it was not only her sword that had her pinned but her hips.

“Stop fighting against me! We’re done here!” Carol cried out, her own sweat now dripping from her chin onto her sword. 

Nat stopped struggling, her eyes’ drawn to Carol’s. She stared at them for a few breaths before dropping her gaze to Carol’s mouth. It was slightly open, her lips dry, making Nat lick at her own. 

“What are you looking at?” Carol asked, watching Nat curiously. 

Nat put a hand on the back of Carol's neck, questioningly. When Carol didn’t pull back, she brought her mouth to her, letting the kiss settle there. Drawing back she tried to work out what Carol was feeling but her face remained blank. 

“Sorry, I-“ Nat began before she was pulled back in for another kiss. Carol’s sword clanged as it hit the floor, her fingers gliding through Nat’s hair. This kiss was more passionate, the tip of her tongue running over Nat’s bottom lip. 

Nat felt the air thicken as her heart pounded in her chest. It had been so long since she had been kissed and this felt so right to be kissing Carol. She’d been drawn to her the moment she laid eyes on her. Their hands wandered, falling down the curve of their backs and onto their buttocks. They both squeezed in unison, moaning into each other’s open mouths. 

Holding her up, Carol moved her hand into the waistband of Nat’s workout pants, feeling the softness under the material. Nat begged for her to touch her, the need building throughout her body. 

“Please, Carol. I need this,” Nat said breathily.

Carol moved Nat's underwear to one side, sliding two digits into her opening easily. She curved them up into her, her thumb circling at Nat's nib. Nat's sweet moan echoed around the training room, encouraging Carol to go higher, further...faster. Nat began to tremble beneath Carol’s touch, wanting the fabric of her clothes to be less restrictive.

“W-wait,” Nat managed to let out. Carol stopped, worry held in her eyes. It was only when Nat began to tug at her pants that the worry vanished and instead lit up with excitement. 

Getting to her knees, Carol pulled down Nat’s clothing so they settled at her feet. She couldn’t help but admire the beauty of Nat’s lips before placing her mouth on them, sucking gently at the skin. She trailed a tongue up to where that little hard mound waited, circling once more. Gripping at Nat’s cheeks, she devoured the woman, tasting the sweet nectar that was practically dripping from her. The trembles returned with a fastened pace, Nat’s hands tugging at Carol’s locks. Riding her face now, Nat could feel herself becoming euphoric as she reached her climax. Nat dropped her head back as she let her tension go, her body shaking in sweet release. Collapsing to the ground, a smile on her face, Nat couldn’t help but notice the smirk Carol was wearing.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Nat laughed.

“Only because I’ve pushed your body further than you have in years,” Carol winked.

“Rude!” They both laughed before Nat pulled Carol toward her and kissed her, tasting herself.

“I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
